For Forever and a Day
by painted heart
Summary: Edward Cullen never expected to be forced into living with 'nerdy' Isabella Swan for an entire week all because his teacher wanted his students to unite. But it's happening, and he's slowly going insane! What insanity will happen to him on this trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

**Prologue – **

A trip, one whole week, looking after a bunch of children alongside a selection of people that I know hardly anything about, only that they find pleasure in tormenting me.

Miss Scott decided that in order for us to get a good grade in our 'child care' class, we have to be able to look after about 15 children, when in my life am I going to have 15 children? I haven't even had my first kiss yet! This is just ridiculous, and stupid and un-necessary and annoying and...Urgh! NOT NEEDED!

"Okay, there are 10 of you here, you will all be partnered up and put in charge of 10 to 15 children each, I'll tell you you're partners now and then you can go home with this letter, if you haven't handed the letter in by Monday with your parents signature, then someone else will go in your place… Please remember that this is a huge part of your grade."

"Ok, Rosalie Lillian Hale, you're with Emmett McCarthy Cullen; Mary Alice Brandon, you're with Jasper Whitlock Hale; Angela Weber, you're with Ben Cheney; Carlie Johnson, you're with Evan Williams; and finally, Isabella Marie Swan," I knew it was coming, I knew he would be the one they would partner me with, he just had to be! "You're with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

God, I fucking hate him!

"Miss you have got to be kidding me," Edward complained.

"No," I whispered, everyone looked at me and I blushed, but before I could duck my head and hide from there confused gazes and sneering faces, I pulled my confidence from right down from the bottom of my core, and I spoke up.

"I won't work with him, he's arrogant and a bully and I will NOT work with him."

"Bella, Edward, I understand that there is a bit of… tug and pull, between the two of you, and that is the reason I have paired you together. In hopes that this, project, will help you sort through your problems, it might work it might not, please, just give it a try, you might even become friends." Damn teacher!

"It won't work, I will never 'get along' with her, she's disgusting!" Edward yelled, glaring furiously at the teacher, basterd!

"Edward; you'll never know until you try," Miss Scott replied in a patronizing voice, as if Edward should know that already, suppose he should, everyone should.

"Screw trying!" He shouted.

"NO, I am your teacher and you listen to me, if your parents sign this letter, you go on this trip, it is part of your education, not a game!" Never in my life have I seen Miss Scott that mad, she seriously looks scary right now.

"Miss, what about all the other students, you said this is a huge part of our grade; but they aren't coming?" Angela asked, changing the subject in an attempt at calming the teacher down; surprisingly, it worked!

"The rest of your class will be split into groups of five and will be working in nurseries and receptions in order to get there grade," the teacher answered, could've sworn I heard Edward mumble "wish I could do that" to Evan.

"Miss, could I have the letter now, I have football practice?" Emmett asked, Edward and Evan nodding in agreement.

"Of course," Miss Scott replied, handing out a letter to all of us.

As soon as I got my letter, I was running from the classroom. Just thinking of the trip was making me claustrophobic, this can't be good. Damn it, a whole fucking week of Edward Cullen!

"Bella!" Angela yelled, running to catch up to me, Ben not too far behind her.

"Hey Ange," I greeted.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she replied, smiling softly.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe Charlie won't sign the letter," she suggested.

"Doubt it, Charlie's all for extra-curricular activities; even if it means spending an entire week with Edward-douche-bag-Cullen, I'm just hoping his parents will say no."

"Maybe, I've got my fingers crossed for you," she said, showing me her hand and crossing over her index and middle finger as proof.

"Ok, Ange, don't you have your violin class now?" I asked

"Oh, crap, yes!" she replied, grabbing Ben's hand and running down the hall, screaming 'Bye Bell's' over her shoulder.

Maybe I will get lucky and Edward won't be able to come on this 'trip'!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV – **

"Bye dad," I said, hugging him awkwardly due to the bags in my hands, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me; Charlie isn't exactly one for big shows of affection.

"Now you be careful Bells, look after yourself," he grunted before moving away from me.

"I will dad, promise," I replied as I threw my bags in the back of my truck alongside my suitcase.

When I was done Charlie opened my truck door for me and I carefully stepped in, not wanted to fall and embarrass myself, even if my dad is the only one to see.

I pushed my key into the ignition and after two tries the engine burst to life, effectively scaring the shit out of me, hopefully, sometime in the future, I'll get used to the un-necessary roar this damn truck makes!

I backed out of the driveway, slowly, and turned down the street, starting on my drive to school whilst listening to the song "Man Down" by Rhianna.

When I arrived, the first thing I saw was a school bus, guess that's how we're getting to… where-ever these kids are waiting for us, the teachers never told us anything, just that there'd be small rooms that we would share with our partners, which of course, princess Rosalie just had to bitch at, her parents truly spoil her!

I step out of my truck, only to be confronted by… Jessica Stanley! She was glaring at me, her mouth set in a straight line, I can only guess it's because she's bored that she wants to start a fight with me.

"So, the ugly duckling is trying to put the moves on Edward. You stupid whore, if you ever go anywhere near him, you'll have me to deal with! Edward is mine, always has been, always will be - so BACK OFF!" She screeched at me, but when she's finished I'm looking at her like she's lost her mind, which I think she has – she thinks I'm after Edward Cullen – as if!

"I don't want Edward, where the hell did you get that idea? I've never liked him, if you want him, go get him. As long as you spread your legs, I'm sure the man-whore will come running," I replied to the deranged bitch.

She was about to reply, but I walked away, heading to the back of my truck to get my bags and suitcase, I suppose that pissed her off because the next thing I know I'm tripping over her heel-clad foot and sailing towards the floor.

I threw my hands out in front of me to break my fall and winced when they hit the ground, scraping along the concrete, and possibly fracturing my left wrist.

Everyone in the background laughed, shouting things like – Haha, serves you right Swan! – and – Hope it hurt, you ugly bitch! – I ignored them all, too busy trying to get up, which Angela kindly helped me with.

At least I have one friend here at school.

"Are you ok, do you want to go to the nurse?" She asked once I was standing on my own two feet.

"Yeah Ange, I'm fine, just a few scrapes, they'll heel over soon enough," I replied, right as Lauren Mallory came up to me, her bleach blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and her face covered in possibly every type of make-up to exist on planet earth!

"Did you have a nice trip Swan?" She asked, in that god-awful nasally voice of hers, the one that does my fucking head in!

"Urgh, let's just go wait by the bus Ange," I said, completely ignoring the scantily dressed whore.

"Sure, Ben's up there waiting for us," she replied, I nodded and before Lauren even had time to scream a reply, I grabbed my suitcase and bags and started walking towards the bus, this time keeping a close eye out for any feet.

"Hey Bella, are you alright? I saw the trip, you looked pretty hurt," Ben was saying as soon as I sat down.

"Hello Ben, good to see you to," I replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just worried."

"That's ok Ben, I understand," I said, smiling at him, he nodded in return before turning to Angela, going into in-depth detail about the film he'd seen last night with Angie, something called 'I am number 4' – It actually sounded pretty good, maybe I'll watch it when I get back from this 'trip'.

Slowly, one by one, everyone started entering the bus, first Jasper and Rosalie Hale – twins. Rosalie is a cheerleader, as well as captain of the volley ball team, and Jasper is the mysterious skater boy type, also one of Edward Cullen's best friends, he's really the only one of their group who actually doesn't make fun of me, I've always wondered why but never got the guts to ask him.

Next on the bus was Carlie Johnson, a cheerleader along-side Rosalie who I am sure has a secret love for art, she is kind of nice, we talk a lot in art class and we're ok, she doesn't make fun of me, but she doesn't want people making fun of her if she helps me when I'm either shoved into a locker or pushed to the floor, I understand and I've never judged her for it, we're kind of secret friends which I think is nice.

Then comes Emmett and Edward Cullen - both jocks, and both are people who like to torment me.

Emmett is a year older than Edward and technically should be finished with school, but he got held back due to failing 5 of his classes.

Edward on the other hand, is a douche, he dates girl after girl, not caring about their feelings, just the sex he's receiving, he deliberately makes my life a living hell, with-out actual reason too, and he turned almost everyone against me, I hate him, and he hates me, so why the hell did the teacher partner us together for this project?

Alice hopped on next, two giant, pink, sparkly suitcases trailing behind her; Alice is a well-known, confident, little-miss princess, who has a high reputation for screwing around with Jason Smith, a druggie who got expelled about 5 months ago, I've never really liked her, then again she's never talked to me and I've never talked to her, all I can assume is she is like them since she hangs around with them, yet thinking about it she hasn't ever made fun of me either when I'm down.

Evan was the last one 'on board' he kissed some random girl goodbye - probably someone in the year below. Grabbed his suitcase and took a seat next to Edward, opposite Emmett and Jasper.

Evan is Edward's best friend; they're both man-whores, so it's only normal for them to end up being 'the inseparable duo', or as I like to call them, the shit-bags, dickheads!

"Alright class, please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to start our journey, we will be stopping in two hours for a toilet trip, so please save food and drinks for then," Miss Scott said, stepping onto the bus. I groaned quietly, 2 hours of non-stop driving, sitting opposite my 2 mushy, loved up friends… Great!

I quickly pulled my IPod out of my coat pocket, thinking maybe music would help make the time go by faster.

I listened to song after song, sometimes even mumbling along with the lyrics, yet when I checked the time; it had only been half an hour. I looked to Ben and Angela, they were both laughing; at what? I have absolutely no idea, but I bet it was funny, they have a really good sense of humour.

Then I looked at everyone else on the bus, every one of them were chatting, most likely about where we were heading, so far, all I can see is trees and some old looking houses, absolutely nothing like the huts we were promised.

"Hey, Bella - Spiderman or the Hulk?" Ben asked, confusing me.

"Erm…Spiderman, I guess," I reply, looking at him confused,

"That's what I said," Ange informed me with a triumphant smile.

"NO, the hulk will always be the best!" Ben shouted, causing the 2 of us girls to laugh!

Almost everyone on the bus was staring at us as if we were crazy… or you know, glaring at us – again!

They really need a new hobby, this one's getting old.

"Ok Ben, you're entitled to your opinion, just remember, it's 2 against one," Angela laughed, completely ignoring the stares around us – Why can't I do that? Forget what's happening around me, focus on the good things. Would probably be better if the two love-birds in front of me weren't the only people who didn't hate me!

Suddenly, I felt a buzzing in trouser pocket – My phone. I quickly pulled it out to see that I had a message from Renee.

I pressed read and scanned over the text.

_Hi Bells, Charlie just told me about your trip, just texting 2 wish u luck, I know how much u hate that Edward boy, but stay strong and remember that you're the better person._

_Have fun, be careful and remember 2 respect your elders!_

_Love u, _

_Renee_

I snorted, out loud as I read what she had to say – since when did she give a crap about respect for elders? Renee's always been the child and me the mother in our relationship… Guess we're kind of backwards, but I like it that way, even though an actual childhood would have been nice.

"Alright class, we'll be stopping for your break in five minutes, so grab a hold of anything you want to take off the bus now," Miss Scott called… Just enough time to text Renee back.

_Hi mom, I'm on the bus now, I'll call u when I get there. I'm having fun and erm, yeah, what's with the whole respect your elder's thing?_

_Love u 2,_

_Bella_

When I was done I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my lunch from my smaller bag, it contained 2 cheese and ham sandwiches, a bottle of apple juice, a cereal bar and a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. Yeah, I know, very fattening, but I think I deserve a treat, don't you?

"Bella, you coming?" Ange asked, it was then I realized that everyone was standing up, ready to get off the bus for our food and toilet break.

"Oh, yeah, suppose I was lost in thought," I mumbled in response as I stood up,

"Who were you texting?" She asks, looking over at me curiously,

"My mom," I answered.

"Obviously, who else would want to text _her,_" Edward sneered as he walked past, shoving his shoulder into me, which caused me to fall onto the person in front of me, who just happened to be Rosalie.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled, pushing me to the floor, Emmett walked over – It looked like he was going to try and calm down Rosalie, but instead he landed a bone crunching kick on my ribs. In effect also causing me a short but unfortunately loud scream of pain when I feel like something important snapped inside me from where he kicked me.

"HEY! That's enough! Every one off the bus NOW!" The teacher yelled… Bit late right? That kick had to have broken at least one of my ribs.

Once everyone was off the bus, the teacher ran to my side, asking the most ridiculous question ever –

'Are you ok?' – Does it fucking look like I'm ok? No! So why ask?

"I'll ask Ben if he'll have a look at it, then there'll be a doctor where all the children are waiting, he'll fix anything that's broken," she rushed out of the bus when she was finished speaking, off to go and grab Ben – He's training to be a doctor.

"Oh god Bella, I'm so sorry, I wish I could've done something," Ben apologized as he ran to my side and knelt down beside me.

"It's ok Ben, there was nothing you could've done, Emmett is a football player, you'd never have beaten him, at least this way, I'm the only one who got hurt," I replied, smiling at him.

"I still should have at least tried to do something… Angela's crying, she started screaming at Edward as soon as she got outside," Ben explained as he prodded one of my ribs, I winced.

"Ange is a good friend," I said as I thought of all the good things she's done for me and tons of other people – Babysitting, dog walking, shoulder-to-cry-on moments, cheesy movie nights, sticking up for people, tutoring, help with homework – Yeah, a lot.

"Ok Bella, I think this rib," he touched one of my right ribs "Might be broken, but other than that, your fine," he informed me.

"Thank you Ben," I reply with a smile

"Would you like me to help you sit on a seat? I'm sure miss won't mind you eating in here, considering what Edward, Rosalie and Emmett just did to you?" he asked.

"Yes please… Wait, won't that hurt my rib?"

"Yes, but if you lean backwards in your chair, I'm sure you'll be fine, or the pain will be stand-able anyway," he told me, I nodded and he took that as his queue to start helping me sit in my chair.

"Urgh, looking after a bunch of children, with a broken rib, and Edward Cullen as a partner, great, in fact, it's fantastic," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Ben laughed, right as my backside plonked down on the overly uncomfortable seat.

"Not that bad! Are you kidding? It's going to be terrible; this is going to be the _worst _week of my entire life all because our stupid, no-brained teacher decided it would be fun to partner me with the bane of my existence… Sorry Ben, I'm rambling, why don't you go join Angela," I said.

"Sure thing, just remember to look on the bright side of things," he replied before rushing of to find Angela. I sighed and tried to think about the _bright _side.

Well, I might possibly have a broken rib, I might have a fractured wrist from when Jessica tripped me up for the pettiest reason ever, I already have a trip to the hospital, and let's not forget that I have to spend a whole week with Edward Cullen; possibly the biggest dickhead on planet earth – suppose there isn't a bright side, there'll never be one.

I pulled one of my sandwiches out of my brown paper bag and took a bite out of it just as my phone buzzed in my pocket… Again! Renee's reply.

_When do u arrive? I hope the project goes well, and Phil added the last bit, he was trying 2 b a good step-dad._

_Xoxo_

_Renee_

I quickly finished off my sandwich before writing a response.

_Don't know when I arrive. I broke my rib though, so u knw, I'm making progress, tell Phil I miss him._

_Love u_

_Bella_

Just then everyone started to pile onto the bus, Angela and Ben took their seats in front of me and the journey began, hopefully we'd get there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

"How much longer do you reckon we're going to be stuck on this fucking bus?" I asked Evan as I ran my hand through my hair – A habit I never managed to break.

"Don't know, shouldn't be that much longer, we've been driving for ages," he replies bored,

"Hey, at least we got some entertainment, according to Ben - I broke her rib," Emmett cheered, I looked over at her, she was leaning back in her chair, listening to Angela and Ben talk, every now and then she'd wince in pain and both of her friends would ask her if she was ok and she would nod but with a forced smile, obviously lying but trying to get her friends to not feel as bad.

"Dude, I can't believe you hit a girl," Jasper muttered, the douche was staring at Alice Brandon… Still, I swear, ever since we started this damn journey he hasn't taken his eyes off her, and that was almost three hours ago, damn fucking teacher could've at least told us how long we'd be stuck on this annoyingly loud bus.

"Are you even positive that Swan is a girl?" Emmett asked, looking over at Jasper with a questioning expression that I never knew he could pull off.

"Nope, I mean, she isn't hot enough to be female, or cool enough to be male, maybe _it's_ an alien," Evan pondered – Fucking weirdo.

"Really Evan, an alien?" Jasper asked incredulously, finally taking his eyes from the spiky haired pixie girl sitting with Rosalie.

"Well… Yeah, what else could she/it/him/all-of-the-above possibly be? From now on I'm just calling _it _Swan," Evan replied, slowly getting frustrated throughout his sentence.

"OK… Swan it is… So, Edward, since _Swan_ has a broken rib, you'll probably have to do some of the work you we're planning on not doing, right?" Jasper asked, but with a smug look on his face.

"Urgh, damn it Emmett! Why'd you break her rib?" I whisper/yelled – We don't need people thinking I'm trying to stick up for her – because I'm not!

"I didn't actually mean too, I just wanted to bruise her, it's not like I kicked that hard, she's too fragile for her own good," Emmett defended himself.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on Swan," Evan complained – He's never normally like this, maybe his _crush_ on Carlie is getting worse, she's quite possibly the only cheer-leader who doesn't put out just for the fun of it, in-fact, most of the time she's in the art classroom, which is probably why Evan seems to spend all his time down there as well.

"Really Evan, does it seriously matter what we agreed on, she is actually a _she,_" Jasper laughed.

"I know… Guess I'm just bored, this is the worst fucking journey ever," Evan complained.

"Tell me about it, I seriously cannot wait until we're there," I said, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Finally there! After a 6 hour bus ride, we managed to finally make it.

And without anyone committing suicide - which is always a plus.

"Okay, I want everyone to sensibly walk from the bus and wait calmly for your next instructions. Bella, you wait, the doctor will come on the bus to check your rib," Miss Scott told us before turning and walking off the bus.

I stayed sitting whilst everyone else did what she said… Well, kind of. I wouldn't exactly say they were all sensible.

When the doctor finally got on the bus, he had a stretcher there for me. I was helped onto it and rolled over to a small building about 5 minutes from everyone else. He gave me an x-ray to prove my rib was actually broken and then I was fixed up, which took about an hour.

The doctor then took me to where the rest of my group was waiting. Once we got there he left and I stood next to Angela.

There were 5 people standing waiting for us, 3 males and 2 females, they all looked strict and hard working – Not good!

"Hello students, I am Mr Clarke, behind me are two buildings, the one to the left," He pointed to the building on the left, if was painted white and had three large windows alongside a huge double door

"Is used for assembly's, children's classes and lunch. The one on the right," he pointed to the building to the right, a blue building with ten doors, all with signs on them, and windows down the sides of the building

"Is where your rooms are as well as the children's rooms" the man standing in the middle spoke.

"You will all head to your rooms now by going through the door with your names on it, that door will lead you to a corridor holding bedrooms with separate names on the doors, then the names of the children you'll be looking after, they'll be between the ages of 4 and 9, the final door will have your names on it and inside you will find a register inside that room, you will take this register every morning and every night to make sure all your kids are there," a woman who's name tag read Miss Brown said.

"Now, we'll leave you to unpack, the next assembly is in 2 hours' time" Mr Clarke said before nodding and walking always the rest of his… colleagues following him into the white, assembly building.

"Well, off you go, I'm sure you'll love the kids here," Miss Scott mumbled before following the other adults, I sighed and went off to find mine and Cullen's door, hopefully the room will have two beds, preferably at opposite ends of the room, and with a wall between them.

Most likely never going to happen.

When I finally reached the doors I started reading the names that were written posh on gold plates.

_Angela Weber & Ben Cheney – 15 kids_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale & Emmett McCarthy Cullen – 14 kids_

_Carlie Johnson & Evan Williams – 14 kids_

_Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Mason Cullen – 15 kids_

_Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock Hale – 13 kids_

Great, I just had to be one of the ones with 15 kids, this is going to be the worst week I will ever have to endure – And also one that I will never get back. – One whole week of my life, wasted on babysitting with Edward Cullen.

I quickly glanced around me; everyone was heading to their door, probably what I should be doing too. I pulled open the door, Cullen right behind me and started walking down the corridor, reading the children's names and ages as I past their doors. These names were also written really posh, yet this time on silver plates.

_Tilly, 5 & Eva, 4 – Daniel, 8 & Mason, 6 – Alex, 4 & Andrew, 8 & Aiden, 5 – Caitlyn, 7 & Savannah, 9 – Kayla, 6 & Charlotte, 5 – Jason, 7 & James, 6 – Evelyn, 8 & Mikayla, 5._

Finally, at the end of the corridor, there were 3 doors, all once again labelled in the posh writing and on the silver plate.

_Boy's bathroom_

_Girl's bathroom_

_Edward & Isabella's bedroom_

I walked through the third door and quickly glanced around the room, it was actually very… Homey. There were two beds, both with black covers, they were in the middle of the room but separated by a large bedside table that only held a lamp and an alarm clock, it had plenty of spare room.

On the right side of the room was a T.V facing a long comfortable looking white sofa, a few feet away from them, was a wardrobe with my name scrawled across it.

Then on the left side of the room there was a chest of drawers with four draws, 2 of which had Edward's names on them and the other two had mine. Once again a few feet away stood a wardrobe though this time Edward's name was written neatly across it.

There was also a door, on this door the writing wasn't posh; it was bold and stood out against the white door.

**BATHROOM**

Clear and simple.

I turned to look at Edward; he had a red clipboard in his hands – The register.

Just then a knock sounded on the door, I walked over to open it and in front of me stood a young girl, she looked about 4 or 5.

"Hi, I am Charlotte; will you be looking after us?" She asks she had blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail and bright green eyes.

"Yes Charlotte, I will be, I'm Bella" I replied, smiling down at her, maybe looking after these children won't be too hard after all, I mean, Charlotte seems pretty nice, and very shy.

"Your names pretty," she says smiling at me cutley.

"So is yours," I said, causing her to smile wider, this in effect causing me to smile.

"I'm going to go play with Kayla now; will you play with us later?" She asked.

"Sure thing," I answered, she grinned, turned around and sped off to her bedroom.

I closed the door once she was gone and got on with my unpacking – Putting my underwear and P.J's in my two drawers, all my other clothes in my wardrobe, my bathroom products in the bathroom, my shoes under my bed in a neat line and all of my other stuff on the right side of the bedside table, the side closest to my bed.

By the time I was done it was time to make our way to the hall for our assembly, I grabbed the register and walked out of the room, all the children were already waiting outside of the rooms, one of the people from Mr Clarkes group was there, it was a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"You're welcome, just thought I'd come and give you a little help… Oh, Mr Clarke wanted you to know that the children must come along to every assembly," she informed me and then left.

"Ok kids, how do you normally get to assemblies?" I asked looking at them all with a gentle and kind expression, my basic face really.

"Without you following them like a stalker," Edward sneered,

I ignored him, internally rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't be a meany!" one of the little boys shouted at him – Alex, the 4 year old.

"Stupid kid," Edward grumbled.

"Bella, Mr Clarke says we have to walk sensibly and quietly in a straight line to get to assemblies," Charlotte said. I smiled at her and told them all to stand in a straight line, which they all did, then I led them to the big white building. Edward trailed behind us all, still grumbling about being told off by a four year old.

This causing me to smirk, restraining myself from laughing at him being told of by a four year old child.

We were the last _group_ there and the other four got seats right at the back.

"OK, now that you're all here, we can begin..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Italics are people's **__**'inner monologue'**__** thoughts!**_

_**Previously- **_

"_Bella, Mr Clarke says we have to walk sensibly and quietly in a straight line to get to the assembly," Charlotte said. I smiled at her and told them all to stand in a straight line, which they all did, then I led them to the big white building. Edward trailed behind us all, still grumbling about being told off by a four year old._

_We were the last group there and therefore got seats right at the back._

"_OK, now that you're all here, we can begin..."_

**Bella's POV**

Mr Clarke went on to explain our _duties_ here at 'Hunting-Tower Private School for Children' – they call it Hunting-Tower for short.

"Assemblies are on Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's, they start at 10a.m. and finish at quarter past, sometimes half past, bedtime is 8:30 for the 4, 5, and 6 year olds and 9:30 for the 7, 8 and 9 year olds, lunch is at 12.00 and finishes at 1p.m., breakfast is at 8a.m.- so make sure you get up early enough to get ready, wake up the children and help them get ready, supper is at 5p.m. and at 7 or 8p.m. the children are allowed to come here with an adult for a snack and finally, they get Saturday and Sunday off."

Mr Clarke stepped back and sat in a plastic chair when he was finished speaking and a lady stepped forward.

"Hello students, I am Mrs Roberts, Mr Robins and I teach the students alongside 5 other teachers who have the day off today… When the children are in lessons you get free time to do the homework we will set for you. You'll get this homework tomorrow and will have up until your last day here to hand it in to Mr. Clarke, this homework is worth half of the grade you get here, the other half is based on how well you handle the children. If you are not busy with homework, feel free to come to a classroom and help the children with their work… Any questions?"

"Where're the classrooms?" Angela asked.

"Mr Clarke will be showing you to them soon, they're only a couple of minutes away," Mr Robins answered, speaking for the first time at all today.

"What will the homework be?" Jasper asked.

"In short terms, an essay, there's no specific amount of words or no main things you need to write about, just stick to the subject at hand and write down what you truly think and feel about this project, you should get a good grade if you do– for extra marks, you might want to get a child's opinion on you and write it down, but for that to work the quote must be true," Mrs Roberts replied, smiling at us.

_At least it's not page after freaking page of writing all about one subject that will get us low marks because the teacher reading it will get bored after like 5 sentences._

No more questions were asked and Mr Clarke took that as his queue to start our tour to the classrooms. We walked behind him through a door that led behind the 2 buildings we'd already been in. The was a pathway that led to a small, long, one floored building painted three different colours – red, blue, and yellow – it was very bright and welcoming, the perfect place for children.

We entered the building through the main entrance and found ourselves in a cloakroom.

Right now it was empty, due to the fact that the children have the day off today, but I can guess that normally, it's full.

There were three wooden doors; one on the back wall, one on the left wall and one on the right wall, each had a label in posh writing on a gold plate.

_Toilets – _On the left wall.

_Classrooms – _On the back wall.

_Office – _On the right wall.

"Ms Thompson works behind the desk in the office, if you need anything, she'll happily help out," Mr. Clarke told us.

Then he pointed to the door labelled 'Classrooms'.

"This door will lead to a corridor with labelled doors down it, like the building you're sleeping in, except the doors here lead to classrooms," he explained as he walked towards it and pulled it open.

As said, doors filled the corridor, we were all stood facing the wall at the back of the building; there were two signs.

One had an arrow pointing left and a list of subjects.

_Mathematics - English - Science - History - Geography_

The other had an arrow pointing right with a different list of subjects.

_Art - Drama - P.E. - R.E. – Languages_

"You've got a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds doing History and Geography?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"The lessons we give are suited to the children in them, they are fun and educational and get progressively harder as the children age, getting them ready for when they have to go to a public school," Mr Clarke replied.

"Why don't they just go to a public school in the first place?" Evan asked.

"Because their parents believe they will get a better education here and will be better looked after, you all must've seen how polite these children are," I'm surprised Mr Clarke had managed to keep his calm whilst being asked the disrespectful questions.

"Polite? I got told to stop being a fucking '_meany'_ by one of them, the cheeky little basterd," Edward growled.

Mr Clarke turned around to face him, a glare fixed on his face – guess he finally got pissed off, happens to me a lot as well.

"There will be **no **swearing in my school and **no** calling the children 'basterds', you are here to learn, not make as many people as you can feel bad about them-selves."

"Fuc…" Edward started to say but Miss Scott cut him off.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare speak to your elders like that!" She yelled angrily before turning to Mr Clarke.

"I'm leaving now, heading back to the school, when I come back at the end of the week feel free to inform me of any incidents that happen and I'll make sure the children are punished suitably," she told him.

"OK, Miss Scott, have a good time back in Forks, I'll keep the children in check," Mr. Clarke said.

"Does he have to call us children?" Ange whispered.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of degrading," I replied quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

Mother-fucking teachers, I'll say whatever I want to whoever I want and there's not a damn thing that they can do about it!

"Hey, Eddie, you coming down to my room with Jazz and Evan for some beers?" Emmett asked me.

"Stop calling me that you douche," I growled.

"Sorry… So are you coming or what?"

"Sure, I'll be down soon, just let me grab my alcohol, anything to get away from Swan," I replied.

"Ok man, see you soon," Em said before turning and heading to his door, I sighed, turned towards mine and started walking towards it, glaring at the name plate - _Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Mason Cullen – 15 kids – _One whole week with 15 annoying little brats and the most disgusting thing to ever walk this planet.

I reached the door to my _shared bedroom_ and stopped to listen… Swan was singing.

"**Can't even get it started**

**Nothing heard, nothing heard nothing said**

**Can't even speak about it**

**All my life on my head**

**Don't want to think about it**

**Feels like I'm going insane yeah yeah**

**It's a thief in the night**

**To come and grab you"**

She sounded really good… Wait. What the fuck! Swan sounds disgusting, why would I compliment her? I hate her! She is a revolting piece of shit!

I sighed and pushed open the door to the room, intent on grabbing my beer and leaving straight away… But I'm Edward, and she's Swan, so I have to insult her!

"You know, you should really quit singing, you sound like a fucking banshee," I sneered, she looked up, completely startled, obviously having not heard my entrance.

_No shit retard!_

"Y-you heard that?" She asked – more like stuttered.

"Unfortunately," I replied, fully aware of the hurt that flashed across her face, maybe she's self-conscious.

_Obviously, I fucking tortured her for years… Still do; most interesting thing to happen in Forks and I ain't giving it up! Not even if she starts slitting her wrists like a little fucking emo!_

"Dickhead," she mumbled quietly under her breathe just as I bent down to grab the bag I'd hid under my bed – yeah, I know, lame hiding place for alcohol, but I doubt any of the kids would come in here without permission anyway, so… Yeah.

"You brought alcohol to the children's school?" Swan screeched.

"Yep! What? Are you going to tell on me? Get real Swan!" I replied.

"You're an asshole; you don't give a crap about anyone but yourself! What if one of the kids found that? What if they drank it?"

I swear, if she shouted any louder, she'd pop my eardrums.

"But they wouldn't drink it right? Because according to Mr Clarke, they're all _polite_. Now why would polite little children, such as themselves, drink any of my alcohol?" I was smirking and she knew it!

"I-I-I…"

"That's what I thought!"

And with that I left, smirk still firmly in place, and headed towards my brother's and Rosalie's room.

"Hey, look who's finally arrived!" Emmett called as soon as I walked through his bedroom door.

I ignored him and glanced around the room, there was Emmett, Jasper, Evan, Rosalie, Alice and Carlie, all downing beer bottles.

"What took you so long? Too busy cuddling up to Swan?" Evan asked.

"More like arguing, bitch screamed at me for having alcohol in this stupid, burden of a school," I replied, holding up the bag containing all my beer.

"Woo! More! Hand it over Eddie boy!" Emmett cheered.

"Don't call me that you stupid fuck!" I growled as I grabbed a bottle of carlings from the bag and then handed the rest to Emmett.

"Come on Edward, sit down" Jasper said, patting the floor beside him, Alice was planted firmly in his lap, I looked around the room as I sat down, only to realize everyone was acting all lovey-dovey with their _trip_ partner.

_Great! They're all screwing their partners and I'm stuck with Swan, I suppose this isn't just a whole week with Swan looking after 15 annoying bratty little kids; it's also a whole week of not getting laid! Absolutely-fucking-fantastic! This is seriously going to be the __worst__ week of my life!_

"So, we're playing 'I never' and then 'spin the bottle'!" Emmett yelled. Then in a slightly quieter voice – "Let the games begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I lay back on my bed and sighed – Yet again, a party is thrown, and I'm not invited, don't I feel loved?

I remember when this whole bullying thing first started, how I used to sit at home, crying my eyes out and mumbling 'why?' over and over again, or how I'd stare at a mirror and point out all my flaws, telling myself, _if I get rid of these, they'll like me, because they'll have no reason not to._

How stupid I was.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table – 01:47 Tuesday – Tuesday morning, meaning 1 down 6 to go, right?

Just then the door opened and in walked a drunken Edward.

"That's going to kill when you wake up in the morning," I mumbled.

In response he just stuttered out an almost inaudible 'Do I look like I care?' and then stumbled over to his bed.

"You will in the morning," I whispered so quietly that he couldn't hear me and then rolled onto my side ready to fall asleep.

The alarm woke me up at 6a.m – way too early for my liking.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, intent on having a nice warm shower before waking up the kids.

But you all know as well as I do that Edward is a giant dickhead, and very immature.

So he just had to push me out of the way so that he could steal all of the warm water – fucking asshole.

_Might as well wake up the children first; to give them some extra time to get dressed._

I slowly walked from the bedroom, still tired, and started waking the children. Knocking on their bedroom doors didn't quite work, I had to actually go into the rooms and shake them awake, which took me about 5 minutes.

_Great, nothing left to do until Edward gets his stupid ass out of the shower!_

"Bella… Will you help me pick out an outfit?" One of the older children asked, a little girl, long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Sure thing sweetie…so what's your name?" I asked, taking her hand and letting her lead me to a door - _Caitlyn, 7 & Savannah, 9._

"I'm Savannah Carissa Foster, people call me Cari for short, except my mom, she calls me Anna," she told me.

"That's a beautiful name," I told her.

"Thank you, my mom named me after my grandma," she replied.

"In remembrance?" I asked, 'Cari' just nodded in reply.

_Well, now I feel rude, why'd I ask her that, she's only 9!_

"Ok, so, you can't decide between the pink dress or the jeans and T-Shirt," I stated.

"Yep, which do you prefer?" She asked.

"The dress, definitely the dress," I answered.

_She'll look so adorable in it!_

"I'll leave you to get dressed now, if you need anything you'll have to ask Edward because I'll be in the shower," I told her, giving her a quick hug before heading back to mine and Edward's bedroom.

_Oh praise the lord; he's finished in the shower… and topless! Great! Even I have to admit that, that is an amazing sight. _

_Just look away, grab your clothes, and go into the bathroom- it's rude to stare._

I quickly followed my own instructions and hurried to my wardrobe to grab my outfit for the day – a white tank top, a denim jacket, black skinny jeans, silver flats and matching white underwear.

One glance at the alarm clock told me I had 1 hour and 15 minutes before the children had to be at breakfast.

_Wow, did Edward seriously have a 45 minute shower? Either he really likes looking in the bathroom mirror or he really wanted to piss me off!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I lay back on my bed and sighed – Yet again, a party is thrown, and I'm not invited, don't I feel loved?

I remember when this whole bullying thing first started, how I used to sit at home, crying my eyes out and mumbling 'why?' over and over again, or how I'd stare at a mirror and point out all my flaws, telling myself, _if I get rid of these, they'll like me, because they'll have no reason not to._

How stupid I was.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table – 01:47 Tuesday – Tuesday morning, meaning 1 down 6 to go, right?

Just then the door opened and in walked a drunken Edward.

"That's going to kill when you wake up in the morning," I mumbled.

In response he just stuttered out an almost inaudible 'Do I look like I care?' and then stumbled over to his bed.

"You will in the morning," I whispered so quietly that he couldn't hear me and then rolled onto my side ready to fall asleep.

The alarm woke me up at 6a.m – way too early for my liking.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, intent on having a nice warm shower before waking up the kids.

But you all know as well as I do that Edward is a giant dickhead, and very immature.

So he just had to push me out of the way so that he could steal all of the warm water – fucking asshole.

_Might as well wake up the children first; to give them some extra time to get dressed._

I slowly walked from the bedroom, still tired, and started waking the children. Knocking on their bedroom doors didn't quite work, I had to actually go into the rooms and shake them awake, which took me about 5 minutes.

_Great, nothing left to do until Edward gets his stupid ass out of the shower!_

"Bella… Will you help me pick out an outfit?" One of the older children asked, a little girl, long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Sure thing sweetie…so what's your name?" I asked, taking her hand and letting her lead me to a door - _Caitlyn, 7 & Savannah, 9._

"I'm Savannah Carissa Foster, people call me Cari for short, except my mom, she calls me Anna," she told me.

"That's a beautiful name," I told her.

"Thank you, my mom named me after my grandma," she replied.

"In remembrance?" I asked, 'Cari' just nodded in reply.

_Well, now I feel rude, why'd I ask her that, she's only 9!_

"Ok, so, you can't decide between the pink dress or the jeans and T-Shirt," I stated.

"Yep, which do you prefer?" She asked.

"The dress, definitely the dress," I answered.

_She'll look so adorable in it!_

"I'll leave you to get dressed now, if you need anything you'll have to ask Edward because I'll be in the shower," I told her, giving her a quick hug before heading back to mine and Edward's bedroom.

_Oh praise the lord; he's finished in the shower… and topless! Great! Even I have to admit that, that is an amazing sight. _

_Just look away, grab your clothes, and go into the bathroom- it's rude to stare._

I quickly followed my own instructions and hurried to my wardrobe to grab my outfit for the day – a white tank top, a denim jacket, black skinny jeans, silver flats and matching white underwear.

One glance at the alarm clock told me I had 1 hour and 15 minutes before the children had to be at breakfast.

_Wow, did Edward seriously have a 45 minute shower? Either he really likes looking in the bathroom mirror or he really wanted to piss me off!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

After having a really long shower due to this stupid hangover and getting dressed I still had an hour to kill, an hour that I'm going to spend sleeping – I may be hard-core, non-caring Edward Cullen, but hangovers hurt, they aren't just something you can ignore.

_Damn Emmett and his stupid persuasive self, it's his entire fault I was drinking._

1 hour of sleeping and not one dream! Just a memory, a memory of when Esme and Carlisle were actually proud of me.

_I really hate disappointing them, but I have a reputation to uphold, one I'm not ready to let go of._

It was Swans voice that woke me up.

"Are you coming or what, the kids have to be at breakfast in 5 minutes?" She asked – stupid annoying little bitch, why doesn't she take the damn kids to breakfast by herself?

"Go screw yourself Swan, not like anyone else will do it" I insulted her; she shouldn't have woken me up!

"Fine! But don't blame me when you get yelled at," she sighed.

"I'm already fucking up, god just wait a minute," I spat, glaring at her as I pulled my shoes on, ran my hand through my hair and followed her to the door.

_Hopefully the next 6 days of this torture will pass by quickly!_

When we got to the hall, Emmett's group was the only one not there, a fucking volcano couldn't wake him up! Poor Rosalie.

I went up to the front of the room, usually there were shutters here, but they had been lifted to reveal the kitchen.

"Hello sir, what would you like?" A woman who looked to be about 50 asked, she was wearing a chef's hat.

"I don't know what there is," I replied.

"Well there's salad, chicken, jacket potatoes and fish, for drinks we have orange, apple and cola and for pudding, muffins, custard and ginger bread men… So what will it be?" She asked once again.

"Erm, jacket potato, cola and a muffin please," I answered.

"Ok… Here you go sir, have a nice day," she told me, I nodded at her and went over to sit at the table that everyone else from my actual school was sitting at.

"Hey Edward," Evan grinned.

"Hi," I grunted, just as Emmett came stumbling through the doors, holding his head with Rosalie trailing behind him.

_Oh yeah Emmett, don't make it obvious that your hung over or anything, just let them know we've been drinking._

"Do we get the same meal choices every day?" Alice asked, grumbling as she picked at her salad.

"I sure fucking hope not, this chicken is disgusting, it's undercooked and ridiculously difficult to cut through, I seriously feel bad for the children, they eat this shit every day," Jasper groaned, just as a young boy came running up to the table – he ran to Emmett, who'd just sat down.

"Christopher," Emmett cheered before clutching his head with a pained expression on his face, "Oww," he moaned.

"Hi Emmett… What's wrong?" The little boy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Nothing, my head just hurts," Emmett answered.

"That's called a headache you silly billy," the boy giggled, he looked to be about five, maybe 6.

"I sleep when I have headaches," he continued on, "and when I have a bad tummy, I get calpol; it's tasty."

"Chris," Rosalie said as she dropped her tray onto the table – fucking glad I didn't pick the fish, it looks disgusting!

"Rosy!" Christopher squealed, throwing his arms around her legs.

_There that close already and I haven't even talked to any of the kids I'm meant to be looking after._

I turned and got on with eating the jacket potato I'd ordered, the burnt, solid, jacket potato.

_When this week is over I'll never take food for granted again!_

"Ok, Will the Forks High students please collect their children and lead them to the school buildings, lessons are starting," Mr. Clarke said from the front of the room, I sighed and stood up from my chair, gave one last look at my half eaten food and turned towards the children.

"Bye man," Emmett said, hitting me on the back before following Rosalie like a puppy dog towards there group of 13 brats.

I groaned and followed _Swan _to our _selection_!

"I'm Alex," A little boy said to me… Alex, the kid who called me a '_meany'._

"Edward," I grunted back and he smiled at me, a smile which I returned, it was almost contagious.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17… And you?" I asked.

"I'm 4, a big boy," he answered – Damn how cute kids are!

"Who do you share your bedroom with?" I asked, curious to learn the names of more of the children, how am I meant to write a _sort-of-essay _about this trip when I don't even know the kids names?

"I share with 2 people – Aiden and Andrew, Aiden's 8 and Andrew's 5 – the teachers put us together because all of our names begin with 'A'".

"Do you get along with them?" I asked.

"Yep, Andrew's my best friend, he's over there with Bella," he answered, pointing over to a little boy showing a toy dinosaur to Swan.

"Did you meet him when you first came here?"

"Yeah, he was the first one to talk to me on my first day here, because Aiden was busy… He was playing card with his sister, I think."

"Who's his sister?" I asked.

"Evelyn," he answered, just as we arrived at the school, I nodded in reply to his answer, even though I have no idea who Evelyn is and walked to stand next to Swan – Not because I wanted to, but because, Ms. Thompson, the office lady, told us all to come forward.

"Ok, here are your children's schedules… Please take them all to the right classes… And here is your homework," she said, handing us each a homework package and each a schedule so we'd know where to find the children.

I took a quick glance at the homework package and groaned.

**Write an emotional speech including experiences you go through here at Hunting Tower and how you feel about this trip.**

_At least 1 double sided page of writing._

_Quotes can be added though the name of the child giving them must say that they have said that._

_Include emotions._

Fucking fantastic, how will I write an _emotional _speech? I'm terrible with emotions, other than lust, that is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

"Here you go Evelyn, Charlotte" I say, showing the last children to their lesson,

"Thank you Bella" they say in unison that makes me smile, _**that is so damn cute!**_

When the door closes behind them, I turn around to find Edward stood against the wall rubbing his head with a look of frustration, I'm kind of tempted to rub it in his face – but I'm not that kind of person, it's not who I am, yeah I get picked on a lot but I don't want to sink to their level.

So instead I just walk past him to go to our shared room so I can start on my homework.

When I finally got there, I pulled the brochure out as well as bringing my Ipod out and putting my earphones in, now getting on with my work, so at least this way I'll have a head start on this work.

But I don't know why but I also reach back into my side drawer and take out two paracetomol tablets and place them on Edward's bed.

Then get back on with work – I'm not heartless and I may not know how painful a hangover is but from the look on his face earlier, he may need them.

**Edward POV**

After all the kids were taken to their lessons, I had noticed that Swan had looked at me with a confused expression on her face when I was leant against the wall – yeah I noticed her looking at me – it's hard not to when that _thing_ is looking at you.

It did look like she was going to say something, but she must have changed her mind because she walked straight off to god knows where.

I am actually grateful she didn't say anything because I am really not in the mood for talking – especially not to her.

Well since all the kids are in class I guess that means I'm free to do what the hell I want – sleep!

So I make my way to Swan's and mine shared room.

Only to find her lying on her stomach writing – of course she'd be doing work she's a fucking nerd!

"Of course, you wouldn't pass up the chance to get good grades huh?" I say, giving her death glares, stupid Swan trying to be all goody-two shoes when we all know she is a bitch.

The bitch doesn't respond! She doesn't even look up! Or anything!

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Swan!" I shout, but still no response from her!

That certainly won't do!

Without actually realising what I've done before I've actually done it, I've grabbed her upper arm and thrown her across the room – where the fuck did I get that strength from?

Must be the hang-over.

I do recall a surprised scream from her, but why would she be surprised when she heard….OH SHIT! She isn't moving!

Quickly I go over to her, finding that she actually hit the wall with the mirror hanged up on, so of course she has mirror shards stuck in her – and her damn heads bleeding!

And to top it all off – she isn't waking up – her eyes are closed!

SHIT I'M IN TROUBLE!

Quickly I grab my phone out and call Em

"Eddie-Bear! The kids and I were just talking about you before they went into class, one of them actually looks just like you when you were that age" he says cheerfully – as always - but this certainly isn't the time,

"Em! Get your ass as well as everyone else – except the teachers and kids – to mine and Swans room – we have a problem, make sure to get Ben in here too!" I shout, still my eyes fixed on Swan's unmoving body,

"Wait –wait – wait hold up what the hell are you talking about, what's happened?" he asks, now not so cheerful,

"Just get here as fast as you can – and make sure to get Ben – tell him it's an emergency!" I shout, now ending my call so he doesn't ask any more questions and gets down here quicker.

Shit if the teachers find out about this I'm be expelled – no scratch that! I'll be put in fucking prison! I've just thrown and severely hurt the chief of police's daughter – I am sooo dead!

I hadn't noticed I was pacing until I heard the door to mine and Swans room open behind me,

"Alright Edward what the fuck is going o-. " But Rosalie can't say another word when she spots Swan's body on the floor,

"Oh shit. Ed…what did you do?" asks Em, looking at the body with horror and then at me with the same look on his face,

"I –I –. " But then I spot Ben coming in and he immediately spots Swan's body,

"Bella!" he shouts, running over to her, carefully looking her over,

"Ben what happened?" asks Angela, but before he or any of us can respond she starts screaming as soon as her eyes go onto her best-friend's body.

Quickly Em covers her mouth and I spot Rosalie shut the door, but not before Jasper, Alice, Carlie and Evan come in too.

"Em what's with the text?" asks Jasper, looking at him confused,

"Edward killed Swan!" shouts Rosalie, with a surprisingly shocked face on.

Jaspers eyes immediately go to where Ben is looking over Swans body.

"She's not dead" says Ben, Thank fuck for that!

"What did you do! What did she ever do to you!" screams Angela who I see trying to get out of Ems arms to get at me, and for once in my life I see total rage and hate come from the usual quiet nicey-nice girl.

"I didn't mean to – she – I was talking to her – she wouldn't respond – I got angry –"

"So you decided to throw her across the room!" shouts Ben looking at me with rage and horror,

"I was hung-over!" I shout,

"That's so not cool man" says Em, who I notice letting go of Angela,

"Edward…you shouldn't have done this" says Rosalie, who unbelievably goes over to Ben to help Swan,

"Ed, none of us would have ever have done _that_ to her – even if we were hung over – even if we were drunk!" shouts Em, who goes over to Rosalie, and after Ben nods, Em actually carefully lifts Swans body up and places her on her bed, with Rosalie carefully holding up Swans head so it doesn't dangle.

"Ange, can you take her earphones out please, I'm going to quickly get a first aid from the bathroom" says ben.

Earphones?

I look to see Angela carefully and delicately take out earphones out of Swans ears,

"I didn't see…I didn't know she was wearing…" but as soon as these words leave my mouth I get slapped across the face by Carlie,

"You didn't see? You thought she was just ignoring you? That's what pissed you off! That she didn't talk back to you when you spoke to her? That's why she is like this? Because you didn't notice she was wearing earphones!" she shouts and again slaps me across the face.

I don't respond, what the hell have I done.

I sit on my bed, staring at my hands, but then unconsciously I see two little tablets roll down against my thigh from my weight being added.

I pick them up to see their paracetomol tablets, I don't have any of these – wait.

"Oh no" I say silently, she didn't deserve this, she tried to be nice – even though I have been nothing but an ass to her all her life at Forks, she tries to help me.

I see at the corner of my eye that Ben is carefully picking out mirror shards out of Swans body. Also with everyone else – even Evan is helping in some manner, Evan holding a small bowl from the bathroom for Ben to put the mirror shards into, Emmett holding her body at an angle for Ben to get to the mirror shards sticking into her. Alice covering the lower half of her with a blanket in an attempt to keep her warm. Rosalie bringing her hair out of the way, Carlie looking and pointing out any pieces Ben may have not have seen as well as Angela doing the same and Carlie holding up the back of her top for Ben to get better access.

The majority of people in here would have never thought of doing this for swan before today, but now look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

"When will she wake up?" I ask silently,

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm looking for any remaining glass in her first before I check that out" says Ben.

I got told to sit away from Bella, so I'm now sitting on the settee furthest away from them all.

And I still have these tablets in my hand.

"Should we tell the teachers?" asks Carlie silently, I look up from this, seeing all of them look at each other, then suddenly at me.

"I have an idea about that" says Jasper, now walking over to me, with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlie and Evan, all now surrounding me.

"If she wakes within four hours, you have to be nice to her, forget all that you ever did, or said – you apologise to her – and fucking mean it! And you actually start to care" says Jasper, I nod at this,

"However if she doesn't" says Rosalie, looking at me with a look I know would have killed me if it could,

"We tell the teachers everything" she says. I gulp at this, I know she definitely means this, and I know that if she didn't then the others would.

"Alright" I say, nodding in agreement.

"Erm, excuse me, could I maybe ask you guys a question?" asks Angela from where she's sat on the edge of Swan's bed, we all look at her at this, all except Ben since he is still tending to Swan.

"Why – in the very first place, did you guys just randomly decide to bully Bella? She never did anything to you guys, she never did something that would cause you all to be like you have been to her…I just want to know why" she says, looking at all pained, and I can see that Ben wants to know this as well as he's looking at us as well in question, though still from the looks of it monitoring Swan's heart rate.

"I can answer that" says Em, I look at him startled, he would tell? - After he swore all those years ago not to.

He looks at me with an annoyed expression on,

"I know I promised not to tell Edward, but at this point – I wish I'd never made it, Sw – no _Bella _never deserved what we all did to her – and we didn't even want to do it in the first place" he says.

I close my eyes and cover them with my hands, knowing that after this day I am ruined.

"The reason why we have been this way, is because when Bella first came to Forks, Edward had the most enormous crush on her" he says, I can hear at least five gasps from what he has just said.

"As soon as she appeared for the first time at school, he was hooked. He wanted to know everything about her, know what food she likes, her favourite colour, book and what colour her eyes were. Then one day he got the courage to ask her to go to the movies with him. But…she rejected him" he says.

All I hear from this is silence, the very reason why I am who I am right now, and why Swans life has been a living hell all these years has just been revealed to all in this room, and all you can hear is silence.

"After that day, he started to drink, go to clubs, get hammered, and pick up any girl that was easy and…looked like her, ever notice that every girl he's been with has had either brown hair? Slightly small? Brown eyes? Pale skin? It was so that he could just imagine that they were her – Bella. The girl who rejected him" he says. I peek out of my hands just slightly so they don't see me looking to then find them all with their mouths handing open like bloody fish.

"Then he persuaded us to bully her, he figured it would be the best way to get his revenge, and also to be the closest – he figured – to her, to be her bully, to be the reason why she cries or is in pain or suffering, because she would fear him. This sick basterd told us it would only go on for a few months, but….I don't even know how right now, but it's just lasted for years. And right now I am absolutely disgusted with myself. As soon as she wakes up I'm going to apologise to her and try to make things right – like I should have done all those years ago" he says,

"Me too" says Rosalie standing beside Em,

"And me" says Jasper,

"Count me in" says Alice,

"Make that five" says Carlie,

"And six" says Evan, when he says this I look up in shock – he hates Swan why the hell would he turn his back on me like this,

"Look Edward, I'm sorry to say this dude but I only said all those things about Bella because I knew you wanted me to – if I'd have said anything nice about her then you would have chucked me out – other than the Bella stuff we were all really good mates and still kind of are" he says, I shake my head, trying to clear my head of all this, my brother and friends have all gone mutiny on me.

"Wait a minute! That movie! Edward did you ask her to go see Iron Man with her? The first year of high school?" asks Angela, I look up at her confused and irritated,

"Why does it matter?" I ask,

"Because at that time – before you asked her…she…she wasn't interested in guys or any kind relationship – it wasn't just you, she wasn't interested in _any_ guys" she says, I look at her confused,

"Why?" I say,

"Because, well it's the reason why she came to Forks. Because back in Arizona where her mum and step dad live…she was raped" she says, looking like she only seconds away from bursting into tears.

"What" I ask, outraged, she was raped!

"Then…that's why she rejected you Edward – not cuz she didn't want to go out with you – because she wasn't ready – you asshole!" shouts Rosalie who was just about to claw at my face if Emmett hadn't gotten a hold of her.

We all in this room apart from Bella, Angela and Ben know why Rosalie would have this reaction, because when she was fourteen she was also raped and still has the scars to prove it, it took Em three years to finally get her to trust him and be in a relationship with him.

"I didn't know!" I shout, unable to think properly at the moment, Bella – I mean Swan – no I mean Bella didn't reject me because she didn't want me – because she wasn't ready for a relationship, because of what happened to her – and I made it all that worse to get over it.

"You could have asked" said Ben, who I see is looking at Bella's forced open eyes with a small torch.

I look down, knowing that I should have done a million things at that time, but I didn't – I turned into an asshole – and the worse one at that.

"I want to make it up to her" I say silently,

"Maybe if we can get all this sorted we can. See if Bella will hang out with us, and when we get back to school, we tell everyone to back off her, and then she can finally have a good life in Forks – we can make that happen" says Alice, I nod in agreement.

"Em – I'm sorry – but I'm quitting" I say, now beginning to bring out all the bottles of alcohol and cigarettes out of their hiding places and emptying them down the drain, and with some of their help we take off the bottles labels and put the bottles and the labels in separate bin bags.

"Looks like we're getting our old Eddie back" says Em with a smile on his face,

"Don't push it Em" I say, though, I don't know how long it's been, but I actually now have a genuine smile on my face.

"Ok look guys, we need to go and get the children, their lessons finish in six minutes, Ben you stay here and watch Bella I'll cover you, Edward you'll just have to tell anyone who asks that Bella doesn't feel well – say it was the food from earlier – their sure to understand that I mean the food is disgusting, and the rest of us get on with what you were doing before. Then later we'll all come back here after taking the kids to their lessons after lunch – bring your brochures so that if anyone asks then we can just say that we're all doing homework together" says Angela, we all nod in agreement at this,

"Your all tactical and bossy Angela – I like it – I think we'll get on" says Rosalie who unbelievably links arms with Angela who's smiling widely at this as we all begin to leave.

But just as I leave through the door I stop and turn to Ben,

"Ben, please bring her back. So I can apologise to her about everything" I say, from this he nods with a very slight smile. Then I leave the room to go pick up the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

I all but ran to the children's lessons, and got there with two minutes to spare. I can't believe I may actually have another chance to be happy.

When I first saw Bella I saw a life, a life of smiles and laughs and joy. Maybe that life is still possible.

God please I know I have done terrible things but I can make up for them now, I can do so much now, now that I know that she didn't reject me out of spite.

But…wait what if she gets worse? What if she doesn't want to go anywhere near me because of what I did, fuck why the hell did I have to hurt her? That's one of the many good things about not getting drunk – you don't do things you'll regret later.

Why did I have to hurt her?

"Hi Edward" comes Alex's voice, I look up to see them all coming out of the classroom in a line,

"Hey guys, ready to go to lunch?" I ask, they nod at this and begin to follow me,

"Where's Bella?" asks a girl I'm sure was the first one to introduce herself to Bella when we first arrived here,

"She's not feeling very well I'm afraid, she's in bed getting some rest, but she told me to tell you all that she will definitely try hard to get better to come and see you soon" I say, with this she smiles and nods, then I continue to lead them to the cafeteria.

The kids all go to get their food, but I just go over to where Em, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlie, Evan and Angela at a table.

"Hey guys" I say, sitting down in a chair,

"Have any of you heard any news?" I ask looking at them with hope, maybe Ben has sent a message or something,

"No not yet, we haven't been away for even ten minutes Ed, give it time" says Em, I nod, then notice that they don't have their food, they must not be hungry like me.

"Did the kids or teachers say anything?" asks Rosalie,

"A kid I don't knows name asked about her, I told her she was in bed ill, she bought it and is looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Teachers didn't come out of the classroom so they may have not noticed" I say, they nod at this.

Lunch seems to drag on forever, some of us went to get drinks and some food but we didn't really eat a lot, I could barely eat a piece of apple without the thought of Bella not being able to eat.

But with that idea I asked the cafeteria lady to wrap up a ham sandwich and a drink for Bella when I see her later when the kids are back in class.

"Your certainly changing Edward, and definitely in a good way" says Angela, I smile at this and nod in thanks,

"I kind of feel different, like lighter" I say, they look at me from this with curiosity,

"Well now that your cutting off the drinking and the cigs, it might also win mum and dads attention too" says Em, I nod at this, knowing that I will definitely be doing a lot of making up when we get back to Forks, especially with my parents.

Suddenly we then hear the end of lunch bell and we all leave with our groups of kids to take them to their lessons.

"Edward?" says the same girl from before who asked me about Bella, I look to her to see her stood outside the classroom door as the others are walking in,

"Will you tell Bella that I hope she gets better soon" she asks, I smile at this,

"What's your name hun?" I ask,

"Charlotte" she says, I smile at this,

"Of course I will Charlotte" I say, with this she smiles and nods then goes into classroom with everyone else.

And as soon as the door closes I leg it to mine and Bella's room, hoping that she'll be better then before.

When I get there most of everyone is already there except Jasper and Alice.

"How is she?" I ask, as I walk to stand beside Ben who is at the side of Bella's bed,

"All the glass is out, and I've put cream over the wounds, none were too deep to need stitches thankfully. But…I don't know about the head though, she had a couple of scratches but nothing too deep, and I don't know why she still hasn't woken up" he says, I look at him confused and then at Bella, why hasn't she woken up?

"Could it be something mentally?" asks Rose from where she and Emmett are sitting on my bed,

"Possibly, maybe shock and her mind is taking time to heal itself" says Ben, I look at Bella scared now, what if she really needs a professional doctor? Better medicine? A hospital?

"Edward chill, she's not in a coma, it could just be she may have hit her head too hard and she's unconscious, if it's that then most people are only out for three hours at the most" says Ben, but that still doesn't cheer me up, I'm more worried than I have ever been in my life and it's for a girl who thinks I hate her guts.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?" asks Angela who immediately sprouts questions as soon as she comes into the room,

"She's still out" says Ben, she sits beside Rosalie on my bed looking saddened, I don't blame her, and I want Bella awake too.

But suddenly something catches my attention, her eyebrows are scrunching up,

"Ben!" I say, getting him to look, and when he does he checks her pulse immediately.

"Sorry we're late" says Alice as she and Jasper come in.

But as soon as they shut the door behind them, Bella suddenly frightened the living daylights out of us and sat up straight and screamed.

"Bella calm down! You're alright! Your safe" says Ben, getting her to look at him, but as soon as he touched her, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the settee across the room away from us, and with the most heart-breaking scared look on her face,

"Who are you! Where am I?" she says, watching us paranoid and scared,

"Bella we're your friends? Remember, it's me Angela – your best friend" says Angela who slowly walks over to Bella,

"I – I don't know you – I don't remember any of you – where am I? Where is he?" she asks panicked,

"Who?" I ask, she looks at me from this,

"James? Is he waiting for me? Please tell me he's stopped? Please. Will he leave me alone? I don't – I won't be with him again…I can't" she says silently now with tears in her eyes,

"Bella, you don't ever have to worry about him, he's far – far away from here, he'll never bother you again, I promise you your safe" I say, slowly walking over to her, seeing her watching me do this but doing nothing to stop me.

Slowly I crouch down beside her and sit down, letting her see my movements.

"He's gone?" she asks, I nod at this,

"My names Edward, you know Angela. That's Emmett my brother, Rosalie his girlfriend, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper who is Rosalie's twin, Ben who is with Angela, and you'll soon meet Evan and Calie. You know us from school" I say, she looks at me confused after I've said this,

"You don't go to my school, I would remember you from my school" she says, looking at me timidly and unsure, like she's trying to remember me, how could she have forgotten me?

"Bella what school do you go to?" asks Ben, who I see looking at her curiously,

"Arizona High" she says.

"Bella, you moved to Forks like three and a half years ago. You live with your dad Charlie" says Angela, from this Bella looks at her confused,

"But I don't – how? I don't remember…" she asks, looking more confused and scared,

"You…well you had an accident, hit your head pretty hard, I think you may have a bit of long term amnesia, don't worry you'll start to remember some bits over time" says Ben, I looked at him shocked when he didn't tell her what had really happened to her, but he give me a look that says 'we'll talk later' which I totally agree on.

"I don't remember three years?" she asks, looking at us all in shock,

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get you on track soon, don't worry about it, we're here for you" says Rosalie.

This should certainly be interesting, especially considering the fact that the majority of people in this room don't know a lot about her that's happened in the last three years, looks like we'll be talking to Angela for a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett POV**

Damn, Bella can't remember the last three years? I can't really decide whether or not this is good or bad – I mean obviously it's bad because she can't remember, but it's also kind of good because she won't remember all the harsh and mean things we've done to her throughout those years, obviously in time she will remember - I think.

But when that time does come we can all apologies, and while she's getting better we can all be friends to her, support her and everything, like we should have done when she first came to Forks.

"So I'm eighteen, and most of you are as well, and we're on a child care trip at a school of kids?" asks Bella, yeah we're telling her what's going on and where she is, as well as anything that she will majorly need to know in case the teachers start to notice.

"Yep, you're really good with kids, but be careful with the teachers they seem a bit strict here" says Alice,

"Do I – I mean – now that James isn't here, do I have a…boyfriend?" she asks, I look to Edward from this, if he says he is her boyfriend I will kill him, there is no way in hell I am letting him take advantage of her like that, she doesn't deserve it,

"No sweetie you don't" says Rose, from this Bella nods in understanding.

"Shouldn't we tell the teachers? In case I make a mistake, since I don't know them or their names – I don't even know the kids names" she says looking at us all scared and confused, at this point I go over and sit beside her, bringing her into a side-ways hug,

"Don't worry, we'll say their names first around you so you'll get their names right, and I'm sure the kids won't mind, they probably won't notice" I say.

But I am worried about one thing that may look suspicious, that all of us will be hanging out, every teacher we have ever had, know that our groups have never hung out before, I guess we could just say we made up after three years, but Bella doesn't even know that we were fighting.

"Alright guys, we need to get the kids, it's nearly time for their lessons to finish. Bella we collect them and then we take them to dinner, Edward will explain on the way" says Rose, Bella nods at this, I make my way over to Rose and we all make our way out of the room in twos to get our kids.

Before we go down a different corridor I see Bella and Edward talking, damn that's a sight, them both talking with smiles on their faces and not arguing.

"This is how it all should have been" I say, Rose besides me nods in agreement whilst smiling, I quickly kiss her cheek which causes her to smile wider, and then the classroom door opens,

"Emmett! Rosie!" they say with smiles on their faces, damn these kids are too cute for their own good.

"Hey Nicky" I say, giving each other a high-five,

"How was lesson?" asks Rose, looking at the kids as we lead them to the cafeteria,

"It was good, we had a test at the end, I think I did alright" says Nicky, I smile at this and nod in encouragement.

"Alright kids go get your dinner" I say, seeing them now make their way over to the dinner ladies to get their food.

I look over the cafeteria to then spot the gang at a table, Bella sitting in-between Alice and Edward, now if we were back at our school and we didn't know any better I would say that something is not right.

After getting something to eat, me and Rosie walk over to the table and suddenly for the first time ever, I see Bella laugh. I can only guess it's something either Alice or Edward have said, but that is something I have never seen before in my life.

"Hey what's with all the laughs and smiles?" asks Rosie, as we sit down together, facing the three in front of us,

"Alice was telling me about the prank she did on Emmett's car a couple of years ago when he decided to throw all her clothes out her bedroom window and onto the ground outside while it was raining" says Bella with a wide smile on, and that's when I remember that nightmare,

"Yeah, it was dare, and Alice afterwards decided that my car didn't look girly enough and decided to paint it pink with some sparkles within the paint. My god that car had never looked so distressed" I say, man that was not a nice morning to wake up to; I was literally in tears from that event.

From saying this Bella laughed louder causing us to laugh too, I've never heard her laugh before, it was nice, and from the look on Eddie-boys face he liked it too.

"So what's after dinner?" Bella asks, taking a bite of her sandwich,

"We take the kids to their bedrooms and then I guess we could all meet up in one of our rooms and do the assignment given to us before they start to hand out more" says Carlie, from this we all nod in agreement.

"Say guys, I thought that trips were meant to be safe and everything, so does the food taste of poison?" asks Bella looking at the food in disgust, I can't help but bellow out a laugh, I think everyone has been thinking the same way, I'd love to know what the kids think about the food here, they probably agree.

Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story, Thanks so much for all the reviews I love them and you all, if you have any ideas/suggestions that you think would go well with this story then please let me know


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

I cant believe I cant remember three years, I must have had a big accident to have lost that much memory, maybe it was something stupid like usual and I fell down the stairs or something, I hope it wasn't something embarrassing like tripping on something and my head landing on a plant pot or something.

The people I'm are all amazing, how could I have ever been so lucky to have friends like this, moving to Forks must have been the best decision of my life.

Emmett is really funny and after getting over the fear of him looking like he was going to kill me or bully me like how I was in Arizona because of his size, he's like a big teddy bear.

Rosalie is beautiful, I almost thought that she would have been one of those girls who think themselves so high and mighty but she isn't, she's really caring and nice, a lot like Angela they're both a lot alike, almost like sisters. Jasper is a little quiet but when he does talk he is genuine and nice, Alice is very hyper but fun all the same, when she talks its hard not to smile. Evan and Carlie are really nice too, the couples in this group are all just so perfect for one another its un-true.

Then there's Edward, my lord he is like a Greek god, he perfection, his body well no complaints so far, he's so handsome and funny and sweet and is amazing to talk to, he seems so genuinely interested when I talk to him and his conversations are really interesting too. I think I like him more than a friend, I wonder if I felt like this before my accident, I would have been a fool not to, but I bet he already has a girlfriend, there's no way he doesn't.

Right now we're in mine and Edwards shared room with the others and Emmett decided on after finishing our homework to play a game of truth or dare.

"Now Rose, what's your favourite evening meal?" asks Alice, I make sure to listen to all of these kind of truths because it tells me about everyone, I feel terrible that I don't know any of them any more, but at least this way I know and am learning.

"Chicken Tikka Masala" she says smiling, almost in a day-dreaming expression,

"Man what I would give to have that rather than this place's food" she says, from this we laugh in agreement.

"Ok my turn" she says, then spinning the bottle and it then points to me,

"Ok Bella, Truth or Dare?" she asks me, and me being me, I choose the obvious,

"Truth" I say,

"What's your favourite colour?" she asks, smirking possibly because she already knows but maybe wants others to know who don't already, they explained to me that Evan and Carlie only joined our group recently and they didn't know any of us very well.

"Purple" I say, from this she smiles and nods, then I get hold of the bottle and spin it, and it then lands on Ben, I smile at this,

"Ben, truth or dare?" I ask, he grins at this,

"Truth" he says, to be honest most of us have only said truth, hardly any of us have chosen dare, but probably because we cant really do anything in this place.

"Where did you take Angela for your first date together?" I ask, he smiles at this and when he looks to Angela she too is smiling,

"I took her to see 'Dear John' and then afterwards we went for dinner at a Chinese restaurant after I found out that her favourite kind of food is Chinese, and then after that we took a walk on the beach" he says, I grin from this, that is so romantic.

There's a lot of "awwws" from all of us after he's finished and we all laugh as the two begin to blush.

"Ok guys, its late we need to get back to our own dorms" says Jasper, we all look to the clock on the wall and nod in agreement as seeing that its ten.

We all say our goodbyes and then me and Edward are left alone,

"Do you want to take a shower? I was going to have one but if you'd like you can go first?" says Edward I smile at this, knowing that I would really love to have a shower,

"Thank you" I say after nodding, then I get a hold of my bathroom things and pyjamas and a towel, though it did take a little effort as I don't remember where I put my stuff, then went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, not that I don't think Edward would try looking but its a force of habit, especially with what happened to James still fresh in my memory.

Edward POV

This is amazing, spending time with Bella is so refreshing, especially from when hanging out with Lauren and Jessica, my god most of the time I wanted to just shout at her to get a life, what with her moaning and complaining about her life and always trying to get money from me, but I never conceded to her wishes, never gave her money or anything, I almost killed her when I saw her once wearing my mothers necklace when I saw her going into my parents room, she was lucky I didn't get the cops on her.

Bella is so...good, she great to talk to, I can actually want to talk back and listen to her words, and she is so beautiful, she doesnt coat herself with make-up like those other girls in school she is pure natural, being herself, I just love everything about her, even her clumsiness I find is so cute, especially since I get the pleasure of catching her when she falls and getting to see her beautiful blush.

I swear I almost kissed her earlier when we went to get the kids when she tripped and I caught her by instinct, and for a few seconds we had our eyes on the others, and I almost kissed her, but with great restraint I stopped myself knowing that it was far too soon and I don't even know if she even likes me that way, I'd love to know if she did, god even the knowledge of her just liking me would be enough.

Lying on my bed I cant help but smile, I want to make her happy. But whenever I think about doing this I cant help but have the image of her being thrown onto the mirror.

I cant...I have to tell her the truth. I get my phone and text the group to tell them what I'm going to do, god help me I hope she doesnt throw a fit.

I get up and go to the dresser where we hid the broken mirror and put it to face towards my bed. I hope this works ok.

I hear the bathroom door unlock and see Bella come out in her pyjamas. I stand up straight and face her, she looks at me and smiles,

"Are you ok Edward?" she asks, I exhale from this,

"You might want to sit down Bella" I say, from this she looks at me wearily and sits down on her bed.

"Bella I don't want to lie to you anymore, I need to tell you the truth and I hope to god that at the end of it all you can find it in yourself to forgive me" I say, from this she slowly nods at me to go on.

"Ok, it all started when you first came to Forks and when you came to school. I couldn't stop thinking about you when I first saw you, you were – and still are so beautiful, it was untrue, I couldn't believe it, I just wanted to be with you, to know everything about you. After a week I finally got the courage to ask you. But...you rejected me" I say, looking at her,

"Because of what happened with James" she says, looking down, looks like she's remembering.

"After that happened I went to shit, I took drugs, I drank, I went with women, and I got the gang to bully you...I hate what I did to you all those years, looking back I hate the memories of the pain and misery I put on you. I was a complete asshole. And then...yesterday happened" I say, then looking at her now I see her with tears in her eyes, then she looks at me with confusion and pain, no not that look again.

"You threw me! You threw me against the...that mirror! How could you do that to me?" she cries, I stay where I am but put my hand up to the sides of my head,

"I swear on my life I never meant to hurt you, I was drunk, high – none of these could ever excuse me from what I did to you. But I just had all those feelings of rejection and pain flowing through me that I snapped, my god I never ever meant to hurt you Bella – never but I got out of hand I know that now. Please I am so sorry, I would do anything to make it up to you Bella – anything you name it" I say, feeling tears in my eyes, desperate for her to forgive me.

For minutes that felt like hours she finally looks up at me and exhales loudly.

"Stay how you have been these couple of days, if that is your true self, if not I want you to tell me now because otherwise I don't want anything to do with you, if your the kind of person I have had to put up with for the past three years, you may have begun to enjoy it after all that time" she says, I shake my head at this,

"No I didn't, I may have seemed it but I was always drunk and on drugs, but I...looking back at it I hated it, I didn't like casing you pain, but in some twisted way it was the only way to be near you or be a part of your life. I am so sorry, but please believe me when I say that this is who I really am, and I feel so much better, and being with you is amazing, I just...want to be your friend" I say, she looks at me with a thoughtful expression on, then finally she nods,

"I'll trust you, but if it starts again, from you or any of the others of the group – who I hope are truly who I have seen today and yesterday – then I am going to leave this place forever, move back to Arizona with my mum, and that will be the end of it" she says, I nod,

"What you see of everyone is who they really are, they'll probably tell you later, but they hated how they treated you, and I swear I will never hurt you again" I say, she nods at this.

"Lets get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow" she says quietly, then gets into bed. I nod at this and after going into the bathroom to get ready and then turning the lights off.

At least she doesn't want to kill me, but I'll need to plead with her tomorrow to not tell anyone what I did to her.

That will have to wait for tomorrow.


End file.
